


harder, harder, harder (it's too much, daddy!)

by orphan_account



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jungkook, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Felching, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Jungkook, cockslut jungkook, needy junkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jungkook gets fucked with jay's cock and has an Experience





	

**Author's Note:**

> (๑╹◡╹๑)

“n-no more, daddy. too much, too much!” jeongguk sobs, hips rutting up into nothing but air. tears run down his cheeks. jay tsks, turning the toy into a higher level. jeongguk shrieks as the vibrator against his small cock whirred.

  
“want to give up, baby?” jay coos, smirking when jeongguk hiccups a moan. he prods the boy's small hole with his slick fingers. “the little prince wants to take a break?”

  
jeongguk nods desperately, whining in the back of his throat. jay slides two fingers on without warning and the boy gasps.

  
“baby doesn't want to to disappoint daddy, though. do you want to disappoint me, jeongguk?” jays curls his fingers into the boy's prostate, stabbing at it harshly.

  
“n-ah-no!” jeongguk stutters. he shakes his head even as his thighs tremble from overstimulation. “b-hng-baby doesn't wah-want to disappoint you.”

  
jeongguk’s eyes are filled with tears and his lips are swollen red but jay thinks he's beautiful. jay throws the vibrator off the bed.

  
“good,” jay purrs, slipping his fingers out. “daddy's going to go in now, okay?”

  
“alright, daddy,” jeongguk murmurs. he has an arm thrown over his eyes and he peeks down at jay. jay chuckles at how cute his baby boy is.

  
“o-oh,” jeongguk gasps, his eyes widening. jay grunts and pushes more of his cock in. “y-you're so big, daddy. so, so big.”

  
“yeah, baby?” jay bites out as he starts a rhythm. his hips slap against jeongguk's supple asscheeks with each thrust. “you look so good with your face down and ass up. like how i fill you up? do you want me to cum in you, baby?”

  
jeonggguk smiles in ecstasy even as his cheeks jiggle with the force of the thrusts. he giggles.

  
“i can feel your cock in my tummy, daddy,” jeongguk moans. “it's so long.”

  
and then jay is coming, hunching over jeongguk's body. jeongguk's innocent face with such dirty words was too much for him. he throws the boy's thighs over his shoulder

  
“let me make you feel good again, baby,” he mutters before biting the boy's asshole. he eats jeongguk out sloppily, saliva getting everywhere. he stiffens his tongue until it's prodding at jeongguk's prostate.

  
“s-stop!” jeongguk cries out. he tugs jay’s hair, pulling him closer. “th-that's dirty, daddy.”

  
“you're my dirty little boy,” jay whispers before pulling back. jeongguk is wrecked with blushing cheeks and messy hair. his whole body shakes from pleasure.

  
“come,” jay orders, slapping jeongguk's cock harshly with all his strength. jeongguk arches, scream caught in his throat.

  
“dah-daddy!” he slurs, eyes crossing before rolling back into his head. “feel so good, daddy, so good…”

  
jay pulls the boy closer to him and tucks him against his chest.

  
“i love you, baby boy.”

 


End file.
